Real Men Wear Kilts
by LittleMissELC
Summary: Rory is constantly bullied for being Irish. So what better way to prove to New Directions how great Ireland is, than by him and Sam singing together in Kilts? Sam&Rory One-shot. Reviews   Love


Hey guys! So, ever since the Christmas episode my head has been swimming with Sam & Rory Bromance ideas. This one actually came to me when I was asleep, and I started writing it the following morning. Its kind of one shot but I think it turned out well. Hope you enjoy it! Merry Christmas to all of you!  
>R&amp;R!<p>

Glee belongs to RIB and FOX.

The Song belongs to who ever wrote it, I think it was the Birmingham Bards, but I could be wrong.

Speaking of wrong, some people have commented with the fact that kilts are Scottish and not Irish. I understand what you're saying and you can consider myself corrected. This story was inspired by watching Celtic Thunder preform in kilts, and its meant merely to be about hilarity and friendship. So if you're willing to over look my little cultural mix-up, here is "Real Men Wear Kilts"...

* * *

><p>It started as just another day for Rory; he'd wake up, Brittany would drive him to McKinley and the two wouldn't see each other again until Glee Club at the end of the day. However until then, he was constantly swarmed by jersey-clad barbarians who daily pelted him with cups of ice. Mostly green ice; it became kind of an insult to injury thing. Today, Rory's morning slushie was colder than most; as it was mid-December and the temperature was dropping.<p>

The one with the mullet had the honour of the first throw. Green ice dug into Rory's skin and dripped down his blue shirt. Rory's eyes stung and began to water as his entire face went numb. He gasped at the cold water, causing it to run over his lips and into his mouth. A chorus of laughter and high fives erupted from the jocks. Then another jock, the bald one, swept Rory into the wall of lockers with one movement of his arm. The mob of boys began drifting away to find their next victim. Rory, still pressed up against the lockers, shook his head like a dog, sending dyed water all over the linoleum floor.

"You okay, man?" came a voice from in front of his face. Rory opened one eye. Sam Evans knelt before him, looking at the stains of dye on his shirt. Rory nodded, what was he supposed to do? Say 'No, I'm not. I hate it here and I want to go back to Ireland as soon as I can'? Sam sighed through his nose, stood up straight and held out a hand to Rory. Reluctantly, he took it and Sam helped him up. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up." he said throwing his head to the side, to point to the nearest bathroom.

* * *

><p>"So whatever happened to the whole 'luck of the Irish' thing?" Sam joked lightly as he brushed a patch of green ice out of Rory's hair. "You know, I was beginning to wonder the same thing." Rory moaned, "Whatever happened to the America everyone talks about in history class? The one where people from all over the world came and everyone lived in peace?" Sam shrugged and carried on with the jokes, "No, I think that's Canada. But hey, its not all bad here. You just happen to the one high school in the country where people throw slushies at you."<p>

"I just wish I could get them to stop." Rory gripped the sides of the sink. "And I wish I was actually a leprechaun so the first wish would come true." Sam looked at Rory's face, now slushie-free but covered in resentment. "Well, I don't think think I can help with the leprechaun thing but I might be able to make them see how cool Ireland is." Sam grinned, Rory turned to him like he just sprouted an extra head. "That's not possible Sam. When these people think of Ireland, they think of leprechauns and potatoes and kilts, no way any of that is going to appeal to them."

"Dude, trust me. I became a YouTube sensation by forming a one-man Justin Bieber tribute band." Sam grabbed Rory's arm and pulled him out of the bathroom.

"Wait! Who's Justin Bieber?"

"I'll explain later, come on we've got work to do."

* * *

><p>"Alright guys, to start things off today, Sam and Rory have prepared something special for us." Mr Schuester introduced as the glee club found their seat. Immediately Santana began to laugh, "Oh, this ought to be good. Throaty Mouth and Pixie Boy..."<p>

"Oh, it will be San." Sam smirked as he and Rory entered the choir room. At once all eyes fell on their costumes; dark gray kilts and matching jackets, topped off with black boots and a thick leather belt. Santana and Puck burst out laughing, "Dude!" he cried, "You're wearing a skirt!" The majority of the group held back their own fits of laughter. Suddenly Rory felt self-conscious, this was a bad idea, its never going to work. Feeling his nervousness, Sam, who was visibly more comfortable than Rory, threw one arm over Rory's shoulders. "My buddy Rory hasn't exactly been accepted here with open arms. He tells me how much he gets mocked because he's Irish. Well, this is a little something to say "Hey. Real men wear kilts." He pointed excitedly to the band, who sprung to life with song. Clearing his throat, Rory started singing...

**_You Young Lads, Come and Listen to Me_**

**_I Got the Secret for Female Ecstasy_**

**_Don't Be Scared and Don't Be Shy_**

**_Watch the Girls Stare as You Walk By_**

Sam joined in for the chorus. He and Rory began two-stepping, and Sam might have even thrown in a body roll or two or six.

**_With a Bonnet on Your Head a Kilt on Your Knee_**

**_She's Gonna Say That You Look Sexy_**

**_You'll Turn Their Heads and Make Their Hearts Melt_**

**_All the Girls Will Scream "Real Men Wear Kilts"_**

**_Real Men Wear Kilts_**

Sam decided that the song needed a little more action so he choreographed this verse, much to Rory's dismay. He wasn't much of a dancer but Sam helped him with it.

**_From the East to the West, Sea to Shining Sea_,** (They jumped from the right to the left)

**_No More Restrictions You're Gonna Feel Free_** (Pulled their jackets open)

**_Talk With a Brogue Dance of Irish Lilt _** (Synchronized body rolls)

**_You'll Break Their Hearts with a Swing of Your Kilt_ **(Twisting of the hips, their kilts went flying and the girls squealed)

**_With a Bonnet on Your Head a Kilt on Your Knee_**

**_She's Gonna Say That You Look Sexy_**

**_You'll Turn Their Heads and Make Their Hearts Melt_**

**_All the Girls Will Scream "Real Men Wear Kilts"_**

The girls sang along..._  
><em>

**_Real Men Wear Kilts!_**

Rory's nervousness melted away, he felt the energy in the room and just let go. He danced his way over to the empty seat between Brittany and Tina. He put an arm behind both of either of them. Shoulders swaying back and forth, he continued...

**_You'll be Casanova, Romeo and Don Juan_**

Sam sat down beside Blaine and struck the dapperest pose he could think of...

**_Like Sean Connery as James Bond_**

Rory jumped off his chair, taking both girls by the hand and spun them ballroom style...

**_You'll Get All the Girls if You Listen to Me_**

Sam climbed on top of the green chair and leaped over the entire first row of chairs. His kilt flew up, showing off his boxers...

**_Put that Irish kilt Upon Your Bonnie Knee_**

The whole glee club was out of their seats. They each paired off, leaving Rory and Sam to dance with each other for the last chorus..._  
><em>

**_With a Bonnet on Your Head a Kilt on Your Knee_**

**_She's Gonna Say That You Look Sexy_**

**_You'll Turn Their Heads and Make Their Hearts Melt_**

**_All the Girls Will Scream "Real Men Wear Kilts"_**

**_Real Men Wear Kilts!_**

A chorus of applause followed the chorus of the song. The glee club exploded in fist pumps and cheers. Thousands of hands patted Sam and Rory on the back. Even Mr Schuester stood up, laughing at the hysterical group of teenagers. In the centre of the mob of applause, Rory smiled brightly. "Thank you Sam Evans." "Anytime man." he laughed as he wrapped one arm around the inhumanly happy boy.


End file.
